Lucy Heartfillia the Keyblade's Chosen One
by DragonMaster Jurabi Ozowa
Summary: After a mysterious dream, Lucy obtains a mysterious key called the Keyblade. The Kingdom of Fiore, however, falls into darkness and something horrible happens to Natsu. Arriving in a different world, Lucy has no choice but to go on a journey with Donald Duck and Goofy to find her friends by traveling to different worlds. Will she find her guild friends? Rated T for violence.
1. A Dream Sequence

_**Jurabi: Heyyoo every fanfic writer and reader. I'm DragonMaster Jurabi Ozowa. I'm going to make a whole new story here on fanfic. Now just like my other fanfic with Hinata being the protagonist, Lucy is the protagonist of the Kingdom Hearts series. This story is an inspiration from another author. Now let's see where this takes us.**_

* * *

**_A Dream Sequence_**

Inside a dream, a blonde-haired girl is slowly falling inside a dark place. She wore a brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. She wore a blue and white sleeveless shirt with a blue short skirt that had a black whip and a set of golden keys strapped to it with black long boots. She is Lucy Heartfillia, a member of a magic guild called Fairy Tail. Lucy opened her eyes and tried to move but for some reason, she couldn't. As she slowly came closer to a strange stained glass, she sees that it had a beautiful maiden surrounded by seven small men.

_"Wh-Where am I,"_ Lucy thought as she lands on the surface.

She then hears an unknown voice. _"So much to do, yet there is so little time, but take your time_," the mysterious voice said.

_"Wh-Who's there,"_ Lucy thought. She tried to say something but not a sound could come out of her mouth.

_"Now, step forward,"_ the voice continued.

She stepped forward and then after stopping she sees three pillars rising from the ground and the voice comes back.

_"Power sleeps within you. If you give it form it will give you strength."_ The voice said.

Three weapons come out of nowhere one was a sword with a black hilt and yellow handles with the fan symbol in the middle of the hilt, the other is a staff with a blue top that the fan shape and a green handle and yellow end, and the last weapon is a shield with red trims, black front cover and the red fan symbol in the front.

_"Chose well."_ The voice told the girl as she walked to the sword pillar and picked it up.

"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction." The voice explained as the boy was examining the sword. "Is this the power you seek?"

_"That doesn't sound like me at all,"_ Lucy thought.

Lucy went over to the staff and picked it up.

_"The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin."_ The voice explained. "Is this the power you seek?"

_"Maybe I should see that shield…"_ Lucy thought. She went over to the shield and picked it up.

"The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?" Lucy smiled as it look like this is the perfect choice so she ends up choosing the shield.

"Your path is now set, now what will you give up in exchange?" Lucy decides to give up the sword since she isn't as strong as Natsu or Erza.

The voice then says _"You chosen the power of a guardian. You given up the power of a warrior. Is this the form you choose?"_

Lucy nodded her head. Suddenly the pillar that she was on began to sink and disappear as the floor around her began to break away, causing her to fall. Lucy continued falling until she saw another stain-glass similar to the last one except it was dark blue as she gently landed on it.

_"At least it was a safe landing. . ."_ She thought. Soon the shield that she chose appeared in her hands. _"This is... different."_ as she then swung it.

"You are now given the power to fight."

_"Thank you, I guess."_ Lucy thought.

Then, strange creatures appeared in front of Lucy. The creatures appeared to be black with yellow eyes.

"_What are those things?"_ Lucy thought.

"Keep the light of your heart shining brightly."

_"What?"_ Lucy thought. But the creatures started attacking her, but Lucy surprisingly fought back. She didn't need her spirits at all, _"Wow…"_ Lucy thought amazed at the power as she charging at the rest of the creatures.

Lucy was able to defeat a few with ease as the others disappeared leaving behind a black vortex that stretched across the stain glass. Lucy struggled to get out of the vortex she got stuck in but she was quickly sucked in and everything went black.

As Lucy regained consciousness, she sees that she's on a different stain glass. A door appeared in front of Lucy showing the Fairy Tail symbol. As she opens it, another light blinds her and Lucy finds herself in the middle of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall seeing Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy.

_"Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy? What are you guys doing here?"_ Lucy thought.

"Hold on, the door hasn't opened yet. Tell me a bit about yourself."

_"Okay."_ Lucy thought. She went over to Natsu and Happy. _"Well…they don't look like the real Natsu and Happy…I guess this is part of the dream…"_

"What's most important to you?" Natsu asked.

Lucy thought long and hard. _"Friendship." _Suddenly, Natsu and Happy then disappeared leaving Lucy confused. _"Natsu? Happy? Where did you go?" _Lucy remembered that they were part of the dream and then went over to Erza.

"What are you so afraid of?" She asked.

Lucy lowered her head in shame. _"Being different…"_

Erza then disappeared like Natsu and Happy did.

Finally, Lucy walked over to Gray.

"What do you want out of life?" He asked.

Lucy then thought long and hard again. _"To broaden my horizons."_

Gray then disappeared like the others as the voice came back.

_"You want friendship. You're afraid of being different. You want to broaden your horizons. Your adventure starts at midday. Keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine."_

Lucy smiled. _"That's sounds like me."_

Lucy was again blinded by a light and found herself on another stain glass. The black creatures from before appeared and Lucy's mystery shield appeared as well. The creatures charged at her attempting the scratch her but Lucy quickly dodged and counterattacked against them destroying them. Afterwards, stairs appeared near the edge leading to another stain glass. Lucy followed the stairs and saw a light and approached it.

_"The closer you get to the light, the more powerful your shadow gets."_

_"My shadow,"_ Lucy thought as she turns around.

She sees her shadow pop out of the floor and grows bigger. As it grew Lucy backs away wondering what is going on.

_"Wh-What is that thing,"_ Lucy thought as the shadow grew into a giant monster.

_"But don't be afraid…"_

Lucy tried to run but she found that the stair way she was on disappeared.

"_I guess I have no choice," _Lucy thought. She charges at the monster with her shield drawn. She then bashes through the arms as the monster punches into the ground creating a black hole.

_"That only leaves him open to an attack,"_ Lucy thought.

She than climbs the arm and attacks the face causing it to flinch. The monster then prepares to shoot energy balls at Lucy. She easily dodges them as she makes one last blow to the face, but before she could; her shield disappeared allowing the monster to grab her. As it crushes her, the voice ringed through her head.

"But do not be afraid… You have nothing to fear…because…you are the one who will open the door." Everything went black.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Jurabi: Okay, basically, the story idea came from the author 'TheOrangeNeko.' His story was impressive. Anyways, this story is not the same as his I promise. I'm basically replacing all the worlds in the real Kingdom Hearts with original words. Worlds from anime, tv shows, etc. But if any of you have concerns about this story, feel free to tell me.**_

_**P.S. 'TheOrangeNeko' you're story update is 2 years overdue.**_


	2. Secrecy

_**Secrecy**_

Lucy starts to gasps for breath as she woke up. "What was that all! Something about that dream... It felt way too real." She looked around her pink room which was as normal as could be. Laying down, she decided to take a rest…until…

"HEEYY LUCY!" Natsu and Happy shouted suddenly appearing over Lucy's head.

"Ah!" Lucy shouted jumping out of her bed. Realizing that it was Natsu and Happy breaking into her house, like they always do, Lucy became angry and kicked both of them against the wall, "What are you two doing in my house?!"

Natsu started rubbing his face and smiled, "Sorry Lucy, but Mira sent us to come get you."

"Aye, she wanted to give our team a mission." Happy said.

"A mission?" Lucy asked.

"Come on, Lucy! Let's hurry up!" Natsu said.

"Okay, okay, just let me get dressed." Lucy said.

Lucy managed to dress up in her usual blue and white sleeveless outfit and went with Natsu to the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. There, they meet with Mirajane, who was cleaning the counter until she saw Lucy and Natsu.

"Ah, Lucy! I have a mission just for you and Team Natsu." She said.

"Really?" Lucy asked as she took the paper handed to her. She scanned the paper carefully.

_**HELP NEEDED**_

_**Suspicious activity in surrounding woods. Please come and investigate.**_

_**Reward: 200,000J**_

"This is perfect!" Lucy exclaimed. "The reward is enough for my rent! I'll go ask the others now."

She headed over to the rest of her teammates. "Hey everyone! Gave us a mission to do." she chirped.

Erza took the request from her hands and read it. "That's good, Lucy. This seems like an interesting mission."

She turned to Gray and Natsu and said, "Let's go on it tomorrow morning. We'll catch the train and then we'll arrive at the town. Meet at the train station at 10 o'clock sharp."

Soon, the members of Team Natsu departed to their homes to pack up.

* * *

At a large castle, a duck walked through the corridor. The duck was white wearing a magician's clothing. He arrives at the door and cleared his throat before knocking on the door and entered the room.

"Good morning, you majesty!" the duck shouted walking in the long throne room, "It's great to see you this mor- WHAT?!" the duck sees that the king isn't sitting on his throne like he does every morning. His loyal dog appeared behind the throne holding a letter. The duck takes this letter and begins reading it until he focuses at a certain point. The duck then screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran at incredible speed out of the throne room.

The duck then arrives at the castle's courtyard and saw a man-shaped dog wearing a knight's armor sleeping.

"Wake up Goofy! Wake up! This is serious!" the duck shouted, but the dog named Goofy was still sleeping until the duck tried something, "THUNDER!" Thunder fell from the sky shocking Goofy.

Goofy woke up and faced Donald with a half awake half asleep look, "Hey there Donald, Good Morning."

"We've got a problem Goofy," the duck named Donald said before whispering, "But don't tell anyone."

"Queen Minnie?" Goofy asked wondering if he should tell at least her.

"Not even the Queen!"

"Daisy?"

"NO! It's top secret."

"Oh, Good Morning Ladies."

Donald flinched at the word ladies, "Wh-What?" he turns around to see Queen Minnie along with Daisy behind them. He then weakly chuckled as Daisy put her hand on her hips. He knew that he had to spill the beans.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Jurabi: I know, it was too short but I've a bit of a write's block now. I just need some time to get around it, somehow…I hope you enjoyed the short chapter and I'm sorry that it was short. Since this is a FairyTail Kingdom Hearts crossover, I would like some of the worlds you would like for Lucy to explore.**_


	3. A Mysterious Girl

_**Jurabi: Hey, I'm back. Boy I've got a lot of time on my hands and that's why this update was fast. Here's a longer chapter so please enjoy.**_

* * *

**A Mysterious Girl**

On the next day for Lucy, she and her team had arrived at the town and sought out the mayor. The mayor informed them of a peculiar figure roaming the woods so the team went there to check things out.

As they walked through the woods, Natsu started eying their surroundings.

"What is it, Natsu?" Happy asked.

"I thought I saw something there…" Natsu said.

"Where?" Gray asked.

Natsu pointed towards the dark forest, "Over there."

"Be ready for anything. Let's check it out." Erza said.

The group went towards the direction Natsu pointed out and looked around the wide area, but they found nothing.

"Are you sure you saw something, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"I'm very sure. I saw someone over here but I didn't know who it was." Natsu said.

"Hehe…are you talking about me?" a girl's voice called.

The group looked around to find the source of the voice.

"Up there," Happy said pointing at a tree branch at a figure.

The figure wore a pink robe with blue heeled boots and she had a necklace decorated by rainbow colored jewels.

"Who are you?" Erza asked.

"I'm nothing but everything." The girl said giggling.

Natsu cocked his head in confusion, "Nothing but everything? Is that even a name?"

"No it isn't…" Gray said annoyed at Natsu's dullness.

The girl then giggled again, "So, is there something you need?"

"Yes, I was asking who you are and-" Erza said.

"You don't need to ask me that. I already told you…and before you ask, I'm here looking for a special someone." The girl said.

"Who?" Lucy asked.

"Always with the questions…" The girl sighed, "Someone who could potentially help me out in the future, but apparently it's becoming harder than it seems."

"What's so important about this person you're looking for?" Happy asked.

"It's just that the person is important. I can't tell you everything I know…" The girl then jumped off the tree branch, "I'm sorry if I was walking around scaring the towns folk. I was really hoping for some results."

"Don't mention it." Natsu said smiling, "So, do you mind telling us your real name?"

The girl then giggled and said, "Fily Leia Heart, but you can call me Fily. I need to go now, bye, guys and Lucy." The girl then disappeared.

"Wait, how does she know my name?" Lucy asked in confusion as the others seemed confused as well.

* * *

The group shook off the thought as they traveled back to the town. They informed the mayor that the mysterious figure was a girl doing recon for a special mission. The mayor thanked the group and paid their reward money. The group then returned to their town at night time and Lucy was exhausted.

"Alright…I'll pay my rent tomorrow and…huh?" Lucy turned to see a figure in a brown cloak. "Haha, very funny, Natsu, Happy. You two are still breaking into my house."

"This world had been connected," the man said.

"Huh? What are you talking about, guys?" Lucy asked.

"Tied to the darkness…soon to be completely eclipsed."

"Alright, Natsu, Happy, you can cut the prank out now. You're starting to freak me here." Hinata said slightly afraid.

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door."

"What door?"

"There is so very much to learn, yet you understand so little." Those words were harsh. It's not Lucy's fault that she couldn't understand what the man was saying.

"_This can't be Natsu or Happy…they never say things like that."_ Lucy thought. _"But who the hell is he?"_ "I don't understand anything, huh? Well explain why I learned about Fairy Tail and their morals on life and friendship. I have a feeling that I'm going to learn a lot more from them."

"A meaningless effort…One who knows nothing can't understand anything." the figure said as he disappeared.

"Wait…" Lucy said but the figure disappeared without another word, "Who was that guy?" But she shook off the fear and confusion and went to sleep.

* * *

In the library at Disney castle, everyone read the king's letter:

_Donald,_

_Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta check into it. There is someone with a "key", the key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find this person and stick with him. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Kirito. He'll point you in the right direction._

_P.S._

_Would ya apologize to Minnie for me?_

_Thanks pal._

* * *

"Oh dear! What could this mean?" Daisy asked in shock.

"It means…we'll just have to trust the king." Queen Minnie said.

"Gawrsh, I sure hope he's alright…" Goofy said worried.

Donald went into a salute, "Your Highness, don't worry. We'll find the king and this "key."

Queen Minnie smiled and said, "Thank you, both of you."

"Daisy, can you take care of-"

"Of course." Daisy said already knowing what Donald would ask, "You be careful, now, both of you.

Queen Minnie then remembered, "Oh, and to chronicle you on this journey, he will assist you." Queen Minnie points to a desk that had a yellow mouse with a lightning bolt tail.

"Hello," the mouse said, "Pikachu's my name and I'm at your service."

"We hope for your safe return. Please, help the king."

Donald saluted and then noticed someone missing, he looks at Queen Minnie and Daisy and saw Goofy next to them saluting him goodbye.

"You're coming too!" Donald shouted grabbing Goofy.

Later, Donald, Goofy, and Pikachu walked towards the Gummi hanger.

"Gawrsh Pikachu, your world disappeared too?" Goofy asked.

"It was terrible; we were scattered. And as far as I know I'm the only one who made it to this castle." Pikachu explained.

Donald was concerned that Goofy and Pikachu were breaking a certain rule just by talking about it. "Goofy!"

"Oh…that's right. I gotcha." Goofy said remembering the rule, "While we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've gotta protect the world border."

"Order!" Donald corrected.

"Right, the world order." Goofy laughed while Donald sighed at his simplicity. "Maybe we oughta get new duds once we get there."

Donald and Goofy arrived at the Gummi room and saw their ship. Donald walked up to a translator and said, "Hello up there! Donald Duck to launch crew, anytime you're ready!"

At the control room, Chip saluted as Dale pulled a switch activating a set of hands. The hands grabbed Donald and Goofy and set them down into the Gummi Ship while Pluto jumped into the ship. Donald takes one last look at Queen Minnie and Daisy and gave them a thumbs up and a wink as the Gummi Ship's boosters activates. The launch hatch opens as Donald shouted, "BLAST OFF!" However, a large arrow pointing down appeared as a hatch below the Gummi Ship opened. The ship dropped though the hatch as Donald and Goofy screamed at the top of their lungs. The ship exited the world and blasted through the space towards Traverse Town.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

_**Jurabi: Well, I sorta got my imagination back but not fully. Like I said in the summary, all Disney worlds have been replaced by other kinds of worlds. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter.**_


	4. Lost Loved Ones: Into another World

_**Jurabi: Hello again people, as you know here in Statesboro, I have 5 more alarm clocks set for school, Yay! I've got a message from a guest reviewer who speaks Spanish so I'll try to do my best.**_

_**To 'soy espaol':**_

_**Gracias. Nunca he tenido un revisor que habla en un idioma diferente. Ya sabes, me tomo una clase de español en mi escuela. Haré todo lo posible para que los capítulos de largo.**_

_**Back to English: Anyways, let's get on to the story.**_

* * *

**Lost Loved Ones: Into another World**

After another day of hard work on a mission, Lucy once again went back home and fell on her bed tired. It's now night time and Lucy is in her room lying on her bed looking at the ceiling.

"_That guy last night…What was he talking about?"_ Lucy thought. But as she continued to think about the mysterious man, a loud thunder roared and Lucy looked out the window.

"A storm?" Lucy asked, "The sky is never that dark. I should probably see if everyone's alright. She changed into her regular clothing and left through the window out onto the streets.

As Lucy walked through the streets, she saw a massive dark energy ball descending from the sky, "What is that?!" Lucy asked in horror. But then she turns and sees shadows emerging from the ground and Lucy remembers them they were in her dream. Lucy didn't have enough time to use her celestial keys as they were suddenly snatched away by one of the creatures. Lucy didn't have anything to fight with so she had no choice but to run to find her friends.

Lucy finds Lily, the girl she met from the day in the forest, standing in the smaller area and when Lucy reached her she doesn't see anyone else.

"Lily, was it? Do you know where Natsu is?" Lucy asked.

"The door has opened." Lily said not answering Lucy's question.

"What?" Lucy asked confused.

"The door is opened Lucy now all of us can go to the outside world!" Lily said.

"What're you talking about I need help finding my friends. I'm sure that you have some friends to." Lucy said.

"Everyone's coming with us!" Lily replied make Lucy go aback. "After we leave this island this might be it we may never go back and but we have to take this chance there's no turning back. We can't let fear stop us. I'm not afraid of the darkness!" She added and takes out her hand prompting Lucy to take it.

"Lily..." Lucy was going to continue but the shadows start covering Lily's feet and now covering her entire body. As Lucy was running to her, the same shadows started covering her too. She tries to struggle to get to Lily and take her hand but as she got close, the darkness covered both of them and they were trapped in darkness. But then, a bright light shined where Lucy was and she escaped from the darkness. Lucy looked at where Lily was and she was gone, Lucy then noticed something in her right hand and it is a big key with a golden edge and teeth, rainbow hilt, rainbow handle, rainbow circle, and a chain at the bottom with a heart symbol at the end. As Lucy examined it, a voice comes.

"Keyblade." The voice said. "Keyblade." It said again and Lucy found the voice familiar.

Lucy then started to head towards the Guild Hall but when shadows attacked Lucy she attacked back and this time, the shadows can be hurt and they vanished leaving Lucy to get to the Guild Hall.

Lucy managed to get to the Guild Hall and entered. There, she found Natsu there looking at a door that wasn't there before.

"Natsu!" Lucy called but the Natsu turned slowly looking at Lucy and he looks sad.

"Lu...cy." Natsu said in a very weak voice and all the sudden the door opens letting out purple gusts of wind blowing Natsu to Lucy. Lucy tried to catch him but he disappeared and the wind blew Lucy out of the cave.

Lucy landed face first to the ground and sees that what she's standing on is floating and purple skies are around her. When she got up she turned to see something very familiar: The huge shadow monster that she saw in her dream. Lucy took out her key and began to attack while the monster unleashes projectiles from the opened hole in its chest at Lucy but she dodges and goes for the arms like in her dream. The creature uses its fist to slam the ground hard summoning a dark pool spawning shadows like it did in her dream but Lucy attacked the shadows and went for the arm again. When she delivered the fatal blow the creature began to ascend to the sky and into the void while Lucy tries to hold on to a wood but the suction was too strong and Lucy was pulled letting the wood go and got sucked into the void.

* * *

Upon arriving to Traverse Town, Goofy who is now wearing a yellow big hat, red goggles, green long sleeve shirt with a black sleeveless vest over it, yellow pants, white gloves, and black shoes looks up at the sky and Donald who is now wearing a blue and white hat with a zipper end, blue long sleeve shirt, light blue scarf around his neck, and yellow ring bracelets turns to him and then looks up at sky as well and the two are both startled.

"Look a star's goin' out!" Goofy said pointing at the sky and the star he mentioned disappeared.

"Come on let's hurry!" Donald said as he, Goofy, Pluto started moving and Donald crosses his arms. "Where's that key?" He asked.

"Ya know we oughta go find Kirito." Goofy answered and when they stopped for a minute he saw Pluto going to an ally while Donald went the opposite direction. "Uh Donald you know I think we should..." He was then cut off by Donald.

"What do you know ya big palooka?" Donald asked irritated as he started walking the other way.

"Uh what I know?" Goofy asked and then went for Donald's way. "Come on Pluto!" He called as he followed Donald.

Pluto who didn't hear Goofy's call began sniffing in the ally and sees a girl unconscious against the wall which is Lucy. When Pluto licked her face to try and wake her up, Lucy opened her eyes all groggy.

"What a dream..." Lucy said groggy and went to sleep but the Pluto used his paws to push Lucy hard in the chest making her wake up completely. "It wasn't a dream!" She realized as she got up and looked around. "Wh-Where am I?" She asked and then bent down to Pluto. "Do you know where we are?" She asked Pluto but he heard something and started running leaving Lucy. "Hey!" She called and went after the dog but then got distracted by something she never saw before and looked in amazement. "This is totally weird. I'm in another world!" She said still in amazement.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Jurabi: I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. I'm sure some of you are wondering from the last chapter why Pikachu can talk. Well, it's because…I'm not sure if I can explain it quite yet. But I'll get there. Please review and let's see where this will take us. Oh, and another note, I'm going to be working a lot on this so expect some fast updates. Well, not like one update per second but you know what I mean.**_


	5. Traverse Town: Kirito and Asuna

**Traverse Town: Kirito and Asuna**

Lucy arrived at the First District and found a shop so she entered it and see the bald dark skinned man.

"Well what do ya know, a little girl." The man said.

"Hello, I'm Lucy and I need to you ask something." Lucy said politely.

"Well, well aren't you a well mannered lady." The man said. "My name's Agil. So, is there anything I can help you with?" Agil asked.

"Where are we?"

"Well you, ma'am, are in Traverse Town." Agil answered. "And I'm guessing you're not from around here." He assumed.

"Well no I'm not from here. I was asleep and when I woke up I ended up here."

"Well, I'd advise you to watch your back here because there's danger out there. If you ever run into trouble come to me." Agil advised.

Lucy nodded and left the shop continuing to explore around the town heading into the Second District. She was suddenly surrounded by the dark creatures that attacked her at her home. Lucy defeated most of them and went searched around the area. She also went into the Gizmo shop hoping to find someone familiar to her. Lucy went back to First District after exploring around the Second District and went back to the Accessory shop to see Agil again.

"Hey there." Agil greeted. "Any luck finding your friends?" He asked.

"No…not yet." Lucy answered hanging her head down.

"Hey, don't worry. Keep your chin up and look around again. You'll find them." Agil assured Lucy.

Lucy smiled and nodded as she left the shop again but was then stopped by a voice.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere." Someone said stopping Lucy and she looked around wondering who said.

"Who's there?" Lucy asked taking out her key.

A raven haired boy came to face her. The boy wore a black t-shirt with a black jacket overtop with black pants and black boots.

"And they'll keep on coming at you so long as you continue to wield the Keyblade." The boy said. "But why…? Why would it choose a kid like you?"

"What do you m-mean?" Lucy asked a little offended.

"Never mind now let's see that Keyblade."

"I'm sorry but I can't give this to you." Lucy replied backing away.

"Fine then have it your way." The man replied back and took out his long black sword.

The boy rushed at Lucy and tries to slash her but Lucy dodges and attacks him. The boy then attacks back but Lucy dodges them again and strikes the man causing him to fall to his knees.

"Now...you're going to..." Lucy didn't finish what she said and fell back.

"Aw…You're slipping Kirito." the man named Kirito turned to a girl with long tan hair, wearing a white and red knight-like shoulder less outfit, white finger less gloves, white boots, and had a sword strapped to her side.

"I went easy on her…" the boy called Kirito said, "But, things seemed to have gotten worse, a lot worse."

* * *

At the ally way Donald and Goofy are still searching for Kirito and they still can't find him.

"Gawrsh there's nobody here sure is spooky." Goofy said.

"Aw phooey!" Donald scoffed. "I'm not scared!" He added but then a hand tapped him in the back and he jumped up screaming getting on Goofy's back shivering as if he felt a ghost.

"Excuse me did the King send you?" A female voice asked and Donald and Goofy turned to see a woman with blonde hair tied to a pony tail. The strange thing about the girl was that she had long pointy ears and fairy like wings. She wore a steel armor plate with green shoulder clothing, brown knee length skirt, and black boots.

* * *

"Come on wake up!" a girl voice said.

Lucy awoke and sees Erza standing next to her. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I guess…" Lucy answered groggy.

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade, but it's your heart they really want because you wield the Keyblade." She explained.

"I'm glad you're okay Erza." Lucy said.

"Erza? Who're you talking about?" She asked. "I'm Asuna!" Asuna introduced leaving Lucy confused and his vision of Erza got turned to Asuna.

"I think you've over done it Kirito." Asuna said turning to the same boy.

"Sorry, but the girl didn't want to come with me." Kirito replied.

"The Keyblade..." Lucy said looking at her Keyblade which was beside Kirito.

"Yeah we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures." Asuna replied. "It turns out that's how they were tracking you." She added.

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them but it won't work for long." Kirito said as he picked up Lucy's Keyblade. "Still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen ones." He added and Lucy's Keyblade went to her. "Well I guess beggars can't be choosers." Kirito said.

"Alright, why don't you start making sense. What's going on here?" Lucy asked.

* * *

At the other room the woman named Leafa sat on the end of a bed and Donald and Goofy stood in front of her.

"Okay, so you know that there are other worlds besides your castle and this town right?" Leafa asked.

"Yeah…but…" Donald said.

"But they're supposed to be secret." Goofy said.

"They've been secrets because they were never connected until now. When the Heartless came everything changed."

* * *

Lucy learn about the worlds not being connected until the Heartless came.

"The Heartless?" Lucy asked wondering what they are.

"The ones, who you, remember?" Asuna explained.

"They're creatures without hearts." Kirito said.

"The darkness in people's hearts that's what attracts them." Asuna added.

"And there is darkness within every heart." Kirito finished.

"Hey have you ever of a man named Ansem?" Asuna asked changing the subject.

* * *

"Ansem?" Goofy asked.

"Ansem was studying the Heartless," Leafa explained "He recorded all his findings on a very detailed report."

"Gawrsh, can we see it?" Goofy asked.

"Its pages are scattered everywhere." Leafa said.

"Scattered?" Donald asked.

"To many worlds." Leafa told him.

"Oh then maybe the King went to find them." Goofy suggested.

"Yeah those are my thoughts exactly." Leafa said.

"We gotta find him quick!" Goofy said.

"Wait!" Donald yelled suddenly realizing something, "First we need that key!'" Donald reminded Goofy.

"That's right the Keyblade." Leafa said.

* * *

Lucy understand about the Keyblade and the Heartless.

"So this is the key?" Lucy asked looking at her Keyblade.

"Exactly!" Asuna answered nodding.

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. That's they'll keep coming at you no matter what." Kirito said.

"Well…I didn't ask for this." Lucy said.

"The Keyblade chooses its master and it chose you." Asuna replied pointing at Lucy.

"So tough luck." Kirito added as he leaned against a door.

_"How did this all happen?"_ Lucy thought. _"I remember being in my room..."_ Then Lucy realizes something else. "W-Wait a minute! What happened to my home? My friends? Natsu…Happy…" Lucy asked.

"You know what…I really don't know." Kirito answered.

Lucy had a depressed look on her face and asked, "So what now?"

"If you want to go, all you've got to do is prepare yourself." Kirito said.

"Pr-Prepare myself?" Lucy asked.

"For any Heartless who try to attack you, I want you to stay with me, okay." Kirito answered. "So are you ready?" He asked and the girl nodded. "Asuna let's go see Leafa, she should be with the ones from the castle." Kirito said but suddenly a Soldier Heartless came in the room.

"Asuna go!" Kirito yelled while Asuna did what she was told and ran through the door opening it as Donald was about to open it but got hit by the door. Asuna ran into the other room with Leafa.

"Asuna!" Leafa said as she followed her.

"Lucy, let's go!" Kirito said as he took out his blade and attacked another Heartless and jumped out of the window while Lucy left the room and when they left Goofy sees the door opening showing Donald stuck on the wall flattened by the door Asuna opened without knowing he was there.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Jurabi: Told you that I would update fast. It's sorta easy since I'm following the same pattern as my other story. I know, a bit lazy but effective if you have to retell the story with a different protagonist. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_


	6. Start of a Real Journey

_**Jurabi: The Spanish reviewer has responded once again so I have to respond in Spanish once again.**_

_**To 'soy espuelo':**_

_**Usted tiene su propia opinión, señor, o señora, pero le aconsejo a no juzgar simplemente dónde va la historia. Ten en cuenta que no estoy pensando en hacer esta historia una copia al carbón de los Kingdom Hearts. Existe la posibilidad de que el papel de algunos personajes pueden cambiar dependiendo de lo bien que creo que iba a suceder. Estoy haciendo esto para evitar aburrir a la gente que ha visto el mismo material. Sólo esperar y ver, una vez que avance futher en la historia. **__**Ya verás lo que quiero decir.**_

_**Back to English: Let's get on with the chapter now.**_

* * *

**Start of a Real Journey**

Lucy and Kirito jumped out of the apartment and into the alleyway.

"Don't bother with the small fry!" Kirito said. "Find the leader! Let's go!"

"Okay…" Lucy said as she decides to leave the Soldiers and left the alley entering the Second District.

More Soldiers show up but she ignored them and went for another area and entered the Third District. As she continued running, Goofy looks down from a balcony then turns to see Soldiers and he took out a round silver shield with yellow trims, yellow handle, and a mouse shape in the front.

"Gawrsh are these the Heartless guys?" Goofy asked and Donald took out a staff with a brown hat shape on the top, purple and black handle, and a red ruby shape on the bottom.

"Let's get 'em, Goofy!" Donald said but then an explosion came and pushes Donald and Goofy upward then falling down and Lucy sees this and tries to move but the two landed on Lucy all dazed. Three recovered and see the weapon in Lucy's hands.

"The key!" Donald and Goofy said at the same time and then a shaking occurs.

Then pillars started raising and more Soldiers show up in front of them and they got into their fighting stance.

All three of them attacked the Heartless with Lucy using her key to slash them while Donald shoots fireballs and Goofy bashing them with his shield. After they defeated the Soldiers purple hands and feet came falling from the sky and the body came falling last and when they assembled themselves the head fell on the top of the body and the parts start floating and attacked the trio.

The Heartless known as Guard Armor began to spin its hands around its body harming the trio but after the spinning attack ended Lucy attacked the hands but it allowed the hands to go free and tried to punch them but Goofy used his shield to swipe them away while Donald went for feet. Donald casts fire magic at the foot he's attacking while Goofy threw his shield at the right hand but the hands, feet, and the body crash landed to the ground but it was unable to get up allowing the trio to attack the parts before it got up and allowed its hands and feet to be free again and the feet stomped on ground allowing Donald to cast fire magic again at the feet and Lucy aimed for the body making. When Goofy attacked the hands they were destroyed while Donald destroyed the feet and they went to help Lucy who was still fighting the body and it continued to slam to ground but she slashed at the body. She then threw her key to deliver the final blow. The body couldn't be stable after the attack and the head fell off the top and what left the top was a big heart ascending to the sky while Guard Armor disappeared.

After the fight Donald and Goofy told Lucy that the reason why they knew about the key is because they were searching for her.

"So you guys were looking me?" Lucy asked and Donald and Goofy nodded.

"They too have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade." Kirito said and Asuna nodded.

"Hey why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel." Goofy said.

"I wonder if I can find my friends…Erza…Gray…Happy…and Natsu?" Lucy asked as she hung her head down.

"Of course!" Donald answered and Lucy raised her head up.

"Are ya sure?" Goofy asked leaning down to Donald lowering his voice.

"Who knows?" Donald answered unsure. "But we need her to come with us to help us find the King." He added also lowering his voice and Lucy hung her head down again.

"Lucy, go with them especially if you want to find your friends." Kirito said

"Yeah I guess." Lucy replied still hanging his head.

"But you can't come along looking like that, understand?" Donald asked and Goofy looked at him. "No frowning, no sad face, OK?" He said and then Goofy came closer to Donald.

"Yeah you gotta be funny like us." Goofy said chuckling but then Donald pushed him aside.

"This boat runs on happy faces." Donald said.

"Happy?" Lucy asked.

Lucy then raised her head again and makes the biggest smile she can do but Donald and Goofy were not feeling happy by that so she frowned.

Donald and Goofy laughed by the smile.

"That's one funny face!" Goofy said.

"Okay, I'll go with you guys." Lucy said.

"Donald Duck." Donald said as he took his hand out.

"Name's Goofy." Goofy introduced placing his hand on Donald's.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy said as she placed her hand on Goofy's.

"All for one and one for all!" Goofy said.

* * *

At a very dark place a pedestal projects the three of them talking.

"That squirt took down that Heartless. Who'd of thought it?" A voice said irritated.

"Such as the power of the Keyblade yet the child's strength is not her own." Another voice added and it sounded very calculating.

"Why don't we turn her into Heartless?" Another voice asked and it sounded like an evil mad scientist and then laughed. "That'll settle things quick enough." The voice added.

"And the girl's friends are the King's lackeys." Another voice sounding darker than the others said looking at Donald and Goofy. "Hm…they aren't as strong looking as I heard they are."

"You're no prize yourself!" Another voice said.

"Shut up!" The voice replied.

"Enough!" Another man's voice said.

The man had tan skin, orange hair and a goatee. He wore black and grey armor with a black cape at the end, and a jewel on his forehead.

"The Keyblade have chosen her." the man added. "Will it be she who conquers the darkness or will the darkness swallow her? Either way she could be quite useful." She then smiles an evil smile. "Isn't that right, Lily?" She turns to the girl named Lily.

"Well, all I want to know is if Lucy has gotten stronger since I last saw her. I don't care about anything else." Lily said as she left.

* * *

Kirito, Asuna, and Leafa gathered in front of the trio.

"Make sure you're prepared for the journeys ahead of you." Kirito said, "We don't know how much Heartless have spread."

"Check out the shops." Asuna suggested, "They have some pretty neat stuff there."

"This is from all of us." Leafa said and gave them 100 munny, "Spend it as you see fit."

"Good luck." Asuna said.

"We hope you find your friends." Leafa said.

"Look out for each other." Kirito said. "And keep your spirits up." and they all left.

"The Gummi ship is outside the gate." Donald said.

"The what?" Lucy asked.

"It's our ship." Donald answered.

"Wait 'till you guys see it." Goofy added.

"Okay so let's go." Lucy said.

"Hold on." Donald said. "Lucy this is for you." He said giving Lucy a Fire spell. "Now you can use magic." He added then turned to Goofy. "Goofy give her the other one." Donald said.

"The what?" Goofy asked confused.

"You know." Donald said and Goofy realized what he meant.

"Oh right here ya go." Goofy gave Lucy Dodge Roll. "Abilities allow ya to do all sorts of things." He explained.

"Okay, Thanks" Lucy asked.

Pikachu then looks at the three. "Well I see big adventures come their way." Pikachu said. "I guess it's up to me to keep track of thing in my journal." He added smiling. The trio then started going for the Gummi ship and to their journey.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_


	7. The Mushroom Kingdom

**The Mushroom Kingdom**

Lucy, Donald, and Goofy went to the Gummi ship and when they were seated a screen opened and revealed to be Chip.

"Hello you guys I see you found the keys." Chip said and the Dale comes.

"We'll be giving you guys the info about the worlds and how strong the Heartless are." Dale added.

"We'll also help with putting Gummi pieces together and making new Gummi ship." Chip said.

"Good luck!" The two said at the same time.

"So which world should go?" Lucy asked.

"Let's go to that one." Goofy suggested pointing to the one close to Traverse Town.

As the gummie ship flies, Lucy decided to ask some questions to know Donald and Goofy better.

"So I have a question. You said you're trying to find your king. Where is he and why did he leave?" Lucy asked.

"King Mickey said he's tryin' to find out what's goin' on about the Heartless and why things are goin' outta hand." Goofy answered.

"So we're gonna find him and he told us that we had to find the key, which is you, to help us." Donald said.

"You also wanna find your friends. What happened to them?" Goofy asked.

"I don't know. I didn't see my friends after what happened at home, but I'm going to find them them, my guild friends and my teammates, Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Carla." Lucy said.

"Those people are special to you, aren't they?" Donald asked.

"Yes. Especially Natsu, since he brought me to the guild and helped me through a lot of things." Lucy said. "He's a good friend."

"Or maybe even more…" Donald said chuckling while Lucy blushed.

Goofy then noticed a trinket hanging out of Lucy's pocket.

"Hey Lucy, what's that trinket there?" Goofy asked.

Lucy took out the trinket and showed to Donald and Goofy. On the trinket was a picture of a woman who looked exactly like Lucy but older.

"This is my mother's trinket. She gave it to me while I was little. She said, 'Always hold on to this for it is a piece of my heart inside yours.'

"Wow…you must have been really happy with her." Goofy said.

"I was…but…" Lucy said feeling sad.

"What is it…?" Donald asked.

"It's nothing…" Lucy said.

"So, can you tell us about your father." Goofy asked.

Lucy then started to feel rage but tried her best not to show it, "Just…don't ask me about my father again, please. I try not to talk about him."

"Why?" Donald asked.

"Just…don't ask again…" Lucy said.

Donald and Goofy remained quiet as Lucy calmed down.

* * *

A few minutes later the ship stopped at world with a bunch of mushrooms and a castle in the middle of it. They agreed to disembark there and they warped out of the ship and into the world.

The group arrives at a valley with tall mushrooms all over the land. As they were looking around they see a woman with long blond hair, wearing a pink and red dress, white long gloves, blue earrings, and a gold crown on her head running from what look like Heartless resembling turtles. They run to the Heartless with weapons in their hands and they attack the Heartless but they hide in their shells for protection. Lucy uses her new Fire magic to force the Heartless to come out allowing Donald to whack them with his staff and Goofy to charge at the Heartless. After the Heartless were defeated they walk up to the woman to see if she's okay.

"It's alright they're gone." Lucy said.

"Thank you." The woman replied.

"No problem." Lucy replied.

"Excuse me but I couldn't help but look at your outfit are you a princess?" Donald asked.

"Yes I am a princess." The woman answered. "Princess Peach." Peach introduced herself. "Are you three new around the Mushroom Kingdom?" She asked.

"Mushroom Kingdom?" Goofy asked.

"Yes that's were you are and I rule over it." Peach explains.

"I see. Anyway, I'm Lucy and these two are Donald, and Goofy." Lucy introduced herself, Donald, and Goofy.

"A pleasure to meet you three." Peach said. "I must be back at the castle would you mind coming with me?" She offered.

"I suppose going with you wouldn't hurt." Lucy answered. "But if anymore Heartless come and attack we'll protect you." Lucy said and the group goes with Peach back to her castle.

The group starts escorting Peach from the valley to her castle while she tells them which way to go. On the way there, Heartless show up but the trio defeats them and move on while still protecting Peach from any danger. The group finds a green pipe and Peach tells them to get on it and when they did the pipe transports them to another area and they the white castle with the red like they saw when they came to see this world and they assumed that it's Peach's castle.

"Welcome to my castle." Peach said and what came out of the castle is a short old man with a tan mushroom top with brown spots, wearing a purple sleeveless vest with a red bow tie, glasses, and has a white mustache.

"Ah Princess you've finally came back." The old man said.

"Hello Toadsworth." Peach replied and the man named Toadsworth looks at the trio.

"Who are those three?" Toadsworth asked.

"They're the ones who protected me from those creatures." Peach answered.

"I've never seen them before." Toadsworth said.

"We're...from another kingdom." Lucy said.

"Yeah...the Waffle Kingdom." Goofy added.

"Waffle Kingdom?" Donald mumbled.

"Well I suppose that since you protected the Princess from danger I suppose you're not our enemies." Toadsworth said. "Come Princess we need to get inside it's not safe with the creatures running about recently." He added.

"But what about Mario?" Peach asked.

"He'll come. I mean he IS Mario." Toadsworth answered. "You three should come too. It would be safe." He added and everyone went inside the castle.

Unknowing to them a turtle wearing a blue robe, blue pointed hat, and goggles floating on a broomstick is watching them and he starts flying from the castle grounds.

Inside the castle everyone started listening to Peach telling them that the creatures were probably coming from Bowser's castle and also tells that the creatures kidnapped her once but she also tells them that Mario came to rescue her but the Heartless ambushed him so he had to stay behind. Peach tells that she had to run back to the castle but the Heartless were chasing her and that was when the group helped.

"I'm worried about Mario I wonder if he's okay." Peach said.

"If you like we can look for him." Lucy said.

"But it's too dangerous." Toadsworth said.

"Don't worry, we can handle those creatures." Lucy added.

"Okay just be careful." Peach replied and the group left the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile at a black castle located in an area with lava and pointed mountains the turtle flew with his broomstick through the hallway until he stopped at a big room which is the throne room and the turtle gets off his broomstick and kneels to another turtle with red hair, razor sharp teeth, claws, wearing a spike collar around his neck, spike bracelets on both his arms, horns on his head, and spikes on his green shell and on his tail sitting on the throne.

"My lord, I found where the Princess is." The turtle said.

"WHERE?!" The big turtle asked angry.

"At her castle and what accompanied her are a girl, a duck, and a dog." The turtle answered.

"WELL THEN, RAID HER CASTLE AGAIN AND FIND HER!" The big turtle commanded summoning the turtle Heartless. "DO NOT FAIL ME THIS TIME KAMEK!" The big turtle added.

"As you wish Lord Bowser." Kamek replied and leads the Heartless out of the castle.

"You can't hide from me Princess not even Mario can save you this time." Bowser said laughing his evil laugh.

* * *

Meanwhile the trio start looking for Mario but the person they see is a man with a brown mustache, wearing a green long sleeve shirt with blue overalls over it, white gloves, brown shoes, and a green hat with a letter L on it running to them and stops to catch his breath.

"Are you Mario?" Goofy asked.

"N-no I'm his brother, Luigi, and I came to find some help." The man named Luigi answered.

"Well do you know where Mario is?" Lucy asked.

"Yes and if you plan on helping then follow me." Luigi said as he leads the group to a place called Toad Town and there they see another man with a brown mustache, wearing a red long sleeve shirt with blue overalls over it, brown shoes, white gloves, and a red hat with a letter M on it fighting the Heartless. "That's Mario!" Luigi pointed.

"Then let's help him." Lucy said and the group attacked the Heartless.

The Heartless see the trio attacking and they attack but Lucy slash the Heartless with her Keyblade while Donald casts Fire while Goofy uses his Rocket move but the Heartless hide in their shells again. Lucy casts Fire to shake the Heartless allowing Luigi to stomp on them. More Heartless appear and the turtle Heartless are bigger with carrying giant hammers and they attack the trio with them but Lucy slashes one of them and then casts Fira on the other while Donald casts Fire and Goofy bashes the Heartless with his shield.

"Wow you guys know how to kick butt!" Luigi said and the group walks up to Mario to see if he's okay. "Bro are you alright?" Luigi asked and Mario nodded.

"Good." Lucy said. "Anyway the reason why we came is because Peach is worried about you." Lucy said and that got Mario's attention.

"She's fine she's just at her castle." Donald said and Mario starts running to the castle.

"Hey wait!" Lucy said.

"When it comes to Peach you can't stop him." Luigi said.

The trio return to the castle and entered to see if Peach is here and they're glad to see she's alright.

"Mario!" Peach said coming to Mario.

"Well you took your time, my boy." Toadsworth said.

"Thank you for helping Mario." Peach said.

"Your welcome." Lucy replied.

"Well what now?" Goofy asked.

That was when Kamek and the Heartless show up.

"There you are Princess now I want you to return to Lord Bowser's castle." Kamek said.

"Forget it!" Lucy replied taking out her Keyblade, "You're not taking her!"

"I have no time for you so I'll cook up some fun." Kamek said as he summoned a black and red flower shaped Heartless and took Peach. "Now you won't interfere with our business." Kamek said as he disappeared and the Heartless called Poison Piranha attacked the trio.

Mario throws a fireball at Poison Piranha but the Heartless flew in the air and tried to stomp on the trio but Lucy strikes the Heartless to put the it down while it was flying again allowing Luigi to stomp on Poison Piranha and Donald attacks it with his staff. Donald then casts Fire while Lucy did the same while Goofy attacks with his shield. The Heartless flies again but Goofy uses his Rocket Strike to get the Heartless down allowing Mario to use his Mario Tornado to strike it. Poison Piranha then started spewing poison at the trio but Lucy and Donald cast Fire to conteract the poison but Poison Piranha swipes with its leaf arms but Mario uppercuts the Heartless allowing Lucy to strike it again to bring it down and the group deliver the final attack on Poison Piranha making it lose balance and like any Heartless, a heart leaves it and it disappears.

"Is everyone okay?" Lucy asked and the group nodded.

"Where's Peach?" Donald asked.

"Oh no." Lucy facepalmed.

"We'll find her Mario." Goofy said and Mario nodded.

"Please see to that Peach gets back here safely." Toadsworth said and the group nodded and they left the castle.

"They probably took her to Bowser's castle let's go there." Luigi said and the group start their way to where Bowser's castle is.

* * *

The group go through Toad Town and return to the Mushroom Valley to find out where Bowser's castle is and Goofy finds a sign that says the way to Bowser's castle so the group followed what the sign said and they enter another valley where they find the green pipe, got in it, and the pipe transported them to a darker place and they see a bridge with lava below it.

"Could this lead to Bowser's castle?" Lucy asked and Mario nodded. "Then let's get going." Lucy said as Mario and Luigi went for the bridge.

The group follows Mario and Luigi through the bridge and they find a field with holes that lava pops out of but they get through the field fine despite the lava rising, they and make their way to where Bowser's castle is but they see a big black castle at the end of the road.

"This must be Bowser's castle." Donald said.

"Then let's get in." Lucy said as he went to the door and tried to open it but the door wasn't budging.

"There has to be another way to open that door." Lucy said and Mario had an idea.

"What bro?" Luigi asked and Mario went down to the where the lava lake is and the group followed.

"How can this help?" Lucy asked and Mario jumps on stone steps until he gets to another area.

"I think we should follow him." Goofy suggested and the group starts to get on one stone step.

After jumping through the stone steps the group finds and enters a passage that's underneath the castle and they start exploring through it hoping to find something that will open the front door to the castle. As they continue to find where a switch is but more Heartless appear but the group defeated them and move on to where they could find a switch for the door. The group then find what look like two tiny keyholes and Lucy decides to unlock them and they hear a sound as if something is opened.

"Is that the door being unlocked?" Goofy asked.

"Let's find out." Lucy said and the group returned to the outside of the castle.

The group goes back to the front of the castle and when Lucy tries to open the door again the door is pushed open and the group enter the castle but Troopa Heartless attack the trio but they defeat them and press on through the castle in order to find Bowser and Peach. As they explore the castle they find a room with lava below and Kamek comes to group and takes out his yellow staff with a red top.

"I knew some pests would intrude the castle so I've cooked up some entertainment for you enjoy!" Kamek said as he summoned Troopa Heartless and Paratroopa Heartless and they attack the group.

Lucy attacks using her Keyblade while Donald casts Fire spell while Goofy uses Rocket while Mario and Luigi use their fireballs to attack the Heartless but the Troopa Heartless attack using their shells and Paratroopa Heartless attack from above but Lucy casts Fire allowing Mario to uppercut them and the group defeat the Heartless.

"You disgusting little worms will never stop Lord Bowser!" Kamek said disappears.

"Let's continue." Lucy said and the group leaves the lava room and continues their way to find Bowser.

The group get through the castle defeating Heartless that stood in their way and finding where Bowser and Peach are and when they find another door they assumed that it leads to Bowser's throne room but just like the front door it's locked and they probably have to back to find something that will unlock the door but as they went to a different room Kamek shows up again.

"See if you can get through this!" Kamek said as he summoned Hammer Heartless and Boomerang Heartless and they attack the group.

The trio attack the Heartless while dodging their attacks but the Boomerang Heartless throws its Boomerang at the group but Luigi throws his green fireballs and Donald casts Fire while Lucy casts Fire as well to attack the Hammer Heartless while Goofy uses his shield to bash them. Kamek summons more Troopa Heartless, Paratroopa Heartless, Hammer Heartless, Boomerang Heartless, and Chain Heartless and they attack the trio but Lucy attacks the Troopa Heartless and the Chain Heartless while Donald and Goofy get the Paratroopa Heartless while Mario and Luigi attack the Boomerang Heartless and the Hammer Heartless. As the Heartless are attacking, the trio fight back with their abilities. A Chain Heartless attacks the group but Lucy casts Fire but when a Hammer Heartless attacks, Donald and Goofy defeat the remaining Paratroopa Heartless and Mario and Luigi defeat the Boomerang Heartless.

"Ah you fools are too stupid to understand what trouble you're getting yourselves into!" Kamek said. "No matter you'll never find a way to enter Lord Bowser's throne room!" He added.

"Unless we force it out of you!" Donald replied.

"Bah you can't defeat me!" Kamek scoffed. "I'll destroy you."

"And if we win you're unlocking that door for us!" Lucy added.

"Prepare to be exterminated!" Kamek replied as he starts shooting his spells at the group.

The group dodged Kamek's attack and Lucy casts Fire to get Kamek off his broomstick but Kamek shoots more spell bolts at the trio but Donald casts Fire on Kamek while Goofy uses Rocket while Mario attacks with his fists. Kamek uses a heal spell and then casts Fire but Donald and Lucy cast Fire to stop the fire. Lucy attacks Kamek with her Keyblade but Kamek recovers and uses a spell to make him stronger. Kamek then uses his stronger spells to attack the trio but Goofy blocks the attack with his shield and uses Rocket while Mario takes out a hammer and whacks Kamek with it but Kamek uses heal again and casts Thunder but Donald whacks Kamek with his staff while Lucy slashes with her Keyblade. Kamek uses another heal spell and shoots more spell bolts but Lucy uses Fire magic while Mario jumps on Kamek multiple times and attacks him with a cape and Goofy uses his Rocket again and the trio unleash their final attack on Kamek making him fall.

"You lose now tell us how to unlock that door." Lucy demanded.

"How dare you order me even if I'm beaten I'll never reveal a way to unlock the door to Lord Bowser!" Kamek replied and disappears again.

"Gawrsh I guess we'll have to figure it out ourselves." Goofy said.

"Aw phooey." Donald replied.

"Come on let's look around here." Lucy said. Lucy and Donald obtained the magic spell. Blizzard. The trio started looking around the room.

* * *

Meanwhile at the throne room where Bowser is still on his chair while Peach is in a cage Kamek informs Bowser of his failure of stopping the trio and Bowser is enraged by the news.

"YOU FAILED TO STOP THEM!?" Bowser yelled so loud that the ground is shaking.

"Forgive me my lord but they are formidable." Kamek explaines.

"EXCUSES! NOW THEY'RE GOING TO FIND A WAY INTO MY THRONE ROOM EVEN THAT PEST MARIO!" Bowser yelled even more.

"Do not worry, my liege, they are unaware of the switch I hid at the Bullet Bill room." Kamek replied.

"FINE BUT IF THEY FIND IT AND REACH ME THEN THEY'LL KNOW SUFFERING…AND SO WILL YOU!" Bowser yells again. "I MUST SUCEED, OTHERWISE, I WON'T BE ABLE TO BRING PEACH TO THEM!" Bowser snapped.

"Oh that's right." Kamek replied.

"Like I said even if they get to me I'll still crush them Bowser style!" Bowser said as he laughs his evil laugh.

* * *

The group continue to explore around the room hoping to find a switch to unlock the door. Lucy pushes something and they find another tiny keyhole so Lucy unlocks them and they hear something unlocked.

"That should unlock the door." Donald said.

"Let's see." Lucy said and the group leaves the room to get back to the door.

The trio returned to the door and it opened leading them to Bowser's throne room and when they entered they see Bowser sitting on his throne and Peach in a cage.

"MARIO! HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY THRONE ROOM!" Bowser shouted.

"Bowser, hand over the princess!" Luigi replied.

"I don't think so; in fact, I'm taking the princess on a journey beyond this world." Bowser replied as got off his throne.

"Here he comes!" Goofy said.

"You're not going to defeat me this time!" Bowser said and he attacks the trio.

Bowser begins to spin his shell around to get the group but Lucy casts Blizzard on Bowser but he recovered and uses fire breath but Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy charges Bowser with his shield while Mario attacks Bowser his hammer. Bowser uses his claws to attack and uses his shell spin attack again but Lucy, Donald, and Goofy attacks with their weapons. Bowesr tries to scratch Lucy but Mario jumps on Bowser while Donald casts Fire while Goofy uses Rocket and when Bowser breathes fire again Lucy casts Blizzard. Bowser shoots fireballs from his mouth but Lucy casts Blizzard and Mario uses his hammer to knock Bowser back. Bowser then uses fire breath again to burn the group but Mario uppercuts Bowser allowing Lucy to use her Keyblade to strike Bowser and the trio deliver their final attack on Bowser and Bowser collapses on the ground.

"Glad that's done." Lucy said and Mario nodded.

"Great job guys." Luigi said.

"Now let's save Peach." Lucy said and the group started going to Peach's cage but something stops them.

"You impudent worms don't quit!" Kamek said.

"We beat you and your king so get lost." Lucy replied.

"You think you've won huh? Well I've got another trick up my sleeve." Kamek replied. "Behold!" He said as he casts a spell that takes them to the roof of the castle and casts a spell on Bowser making him a giant and more monstrous.

"You can't be serious." Donald said and Giga Bowser laughed.

**"WORTHLESS INSECTS NOW I'LL CRUSH YOU!"** Giga Bowser and begins to stomp on the trio but they dodged.

Giga Bowser breathes fire like last time but the fire is black and more deadly but Lucy casts Blizzard but Giga Bowser jumps from where he stood and lands on the group but they dodged but shockwaves were created and Giga Bowser shoots black fire balls from his mouth but the group evade them and Mario uses his hammer to attack Giga Bowser's legs and the rest of the group started going for Giga Bowser's leg until he loses balance and falls to the ground allowing the trio to attack Giga Bowser's head while he's stunned from the fall and after a few attacks Giga Bowser raises from the ground and slams his fist to the ground creating another shockwave and he tail whips them but Lucy casts Fire on Giga Bowser while Donald casts Fire as well while Goofy uses Rocket to attack Giga Bowser's legs and Mario throws his fireballs at the legs while Lucy uses her Keyblade to attack the legs as well. Giga Bowser breathes more black fire but the group attack the legs again making Giga Bowser fall and the trio attack Giga Bowser's face again but Giga Bowser rises again and jumps from where stood again and lands on the group who dodged but shockwaves were created again and Giga Bowser tail whips them but Donald casts Blizzard at his legs but Giga Bowser shoots more black fireballs but Lucy strikes Giga Bowser while Mario uses Mario Tornado to attack the legs again but Giga Bowser slams his fists to the ground making more shockwaves but the trio make Giga Bowser lose balance again falloing to the ground and the group start attacking his face again until they deliver their final attack on Giga Bowser and Giga Bowser stumbles after his defeat and falls off the roof of the castle and into the lava pit. Peach is glad to see the group alright but someone came behind her cage and when she turned to face the person she's taken out of her cage and the group return to the throne room and they see Peach missing.

"Oh no the princess is not here." Luigi said and Mario hangs his head down.

"She got kidnapped while we were fighting." Goofy suggested.

"We'll find her." Lucy said. "Come on let's get back to the castle." Lucy said and the group leave Bowser's castle.

The group return to Peach's castle and they tell Toadsworth that Peach is taken again by someone else and Toadsworth is troubled by the news.

"Don't worry we'll find her." Lucy assures them.

"Just leave it to us." Goofy added and they nodded.

"Please see to that she gets back safely." Toadsworth said.

Lucy looked up at the Peach picture on the front of the castle and suddenly, a keyhole appeared on it. A bright light soon engulfed Lucy's Keyblade as it uncontrollably shoots a beam at the keyhole and then it disappears.

"D-Did you see that?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah the Keyblade did something and it sounded like something being locked." Goofy answered and then a Gummi piece fell out of the doorknob.

"Hey a Gummi piece!" Donald said.

"But it's not the King's, no siree." Goofy replied.

"I'll hold on to it." Donald said taking the Gummi piece

Lucy turned to Toadsworth and said, "Thank you for having us here."

"No my girl, thank you for helping us." Toadsworth replied.

* * *

Meanwhile at the dark room the evil man is with two shadow figures and they were watching what happened in that world.

"I can't believe that the King of Koopas fell." The evil woman said. "And I thought that he was one of the stronger ones." She added.

"Bowser was supposed to be the stronger one but his hatred for the plumber and power of darkness consumed him causing his failure." evil man replied. "But that matters not because the princess has been taken." She added.

"And what about the blonde brat?" The calculating voice asked. "She's already starting to get on my nerves." He added.

"Fear not she will not hinder us from our goals." the evil man said.

"Besides she can seal the keyholes as much as they wish but they'll never stop us." Another shadow figure said. "But I think I should have a little fun with them." The voice added.

"Don't worry your time with them will come soon enough." the evil man replied. "Just continue hunting for the other princesses."

"As you wish…" The calculating voice replied. "Also what of the Dragon Slayers?" The voice asked.

"I'll still 'promise' them to save the ones that are important to them." the evil man answered. "And that wretched girl will never be able to stop the darkness from conquering." he added.

* * *

Back at the Mushroom Kingdom Mario gives Luigi tells the group to find Peach and the group nodded and left the castle to return to the Gummi ship.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


	8. World of Monster Hunters

**World of Monster Hunters**

The trio are on their way to the next world but Lucy has yet another question for Donald and Goofy.

"Um…Donald, Goofy…" Lucy began.

"Yes?" Donald asks.

"Well…this may sound weird but…how do you two talk?" Lucy asks.

"What do you mean by that? We've always talked." Goofy said.

"Well…on my world, there are a handful of talking animal but not dogs or ducks. What's more strange is that you're a talking dog that can walk on two legs and carry a shield, Goofy." Lucy said.

"That's probably because every world is different. Yours may not have talking animals but ours do." Donald said.

"Okay. I just had to get that question off my mind. But Donald, I highly advise you not to visit my world on Christmas." Lucy said.

"Why?" Donald asked.

"Well…what we do to ducks may scare you." Lucy said.

"Okay, what do you do?"

"…Pluck their feathers off, chop off their heads, cook them, and eat them." Lucy said making Donald's jaw drop in surprise.

"Okay…thanks for the fear factor." Donald said.

"But you know…" Lucy said with a sly smile, "I wonder how good ducks like you taste like."

"Not funny, Lucy." Donald shouted.

"First, cooked in a 400 degree oven, then basted and covered in sweet barbeque, and fresh seasonings and a sweet olive plant as a topping surrounded by healthy vegetables. Add some fine wine and you'd make the perfect Christmas dinner for five."

"Why are you talking about eating me?!" Donald shouted.

"Now that you say it that way, Donald would taste good." Goofy said.

"Not you too, Goofy!" Donald shouted as Lucy laughed.

"It's alright, Donald, I would never eat you." Lucy said as Donald sighed in relief, "But I would go after the tastiest part: Your legs…"

"LUCY!" Donald shouted making Lucy giggle.

* * *

After a few minutes of flying they see another world with trees, a mountain filled with snow, and a desert.

"Hey, Donald. Ya think King Mickey is there?" Goofy asked.

"In a backwater world like that? No way!" Donald scoffed. "Let's move on." He said.

"Hey, wait! What if my friends are there?" Lucy asked. "We should at least check it out just to make sure." She said.

"Forget it! We're on an important mission!" Donald said.

"Wait…are you getting back at me because of that joke I made, because it isn't funny." Lucy said.

"No…we can't waste our time looking for your friends here." Donald said.

"Then that means I'm wasting my time helping you out. I agreed I'd help find your king and you'd help find my friends." Lucy said.

"Yeah, but our chances of finding them here are zero. What's of searching there?" Donald asks.

Lucy has never had those words said to her before as she starts to get really angry, "HOW CAN YOU BE SO SELFISH?!" Lucy shouted scaring Goofy. "You don't understand how close my friends are to me."

"Aw, phooey." Donald said.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! WE'RE LANDING AND I'M GONNA FIND MY FRIENDS, WITH OR WITHOUT YOUR HELP!" Lucy shouted as she grabbed a lever.

"No! Don't touch that!" Donald yelled.

"Uh oh. This isn't good." Goofy said and the ship starts going down to the world they're close to.

* * *

Lucy falls out of the ship in the sky and crash lands into a forest. She finds herself dangling from the vines that broke her fall. Lucy uses her Keyblade to cut the vines and lands on the ground. She gets up and dusts her clothes.

"Well, that was a fun fall." Lucy said and looks around the forest. "Donald? Goofy? Anyone?" Lucy asked. Lucy then hears a growl and Lucy looks up and was shocked by what she saw.

"What kind of world is this…?" She asks as she sees a green dragon with a spiky tail fly down. The green dragon cried a deafening roar as it charges at Lucy, but she jumps back.

The dragon charges at Lucy again but she dodges and casts Fire. The dragon takes the attack head on and charges at Lucy again but she dodges and attacks the dragon with her Keyblade; however, the dragon then hit Lucy with its tail and shoots a fire ball at her. Lucy barely escapes the fire ball but the dragon fires another one at her and it hits her hard. Lucy gets back up but the dragon charges at her and tries to bite her but Lucy blocks it with her Keyblade. The dragon then waved its head and threw Lucy's Keyblade out of her hand. Before Lucy could do anything, the dragon whacked her with its tail. After Lucy stood up, she felt dizzy and she fell down again.

"Wh-What's…happening…?" She asks as she could only lie on the ground as the dragon prepares to finish her.

But before it could do that, a sword sliced off its tail making the dragon scream in pain. A figure then picked the sword back up and started to slash away on the dragon. The dragon tried to hit the figure with its tail but the figure dodged and stabbed it in the heart killing it.

"That takes care of that." the figure said as it walks to Lucy and takes out a drink filled with blue liquid, "Here, drink this. It's an antidote for the Rathian's poison."

Lucy looks up to the figure and she recognizes the face. "E-Erza…!"

"Hurry, Lucy. You don't have much time." Erza said.

Lucy then drank the drink Erza offered her and she instantly felt better.

"Thank you for saving me, Erza." Lucy said. "I'm glad that you're okay."

"Same to you, Lucy." Erza said.

"What is this place?" Lucy asked.

"This is the Jungle Zone. I didn't know much about it at first." Erza said. "I'm not entirely sure what happened though. One minute, I was at the guild eating my cheesecake, the next I woke up and found myself here."

"Where are the others?" Lucy asked. "The rest of the guild, Natsu, Gray, Wendy…?"

Erza shook her head, "If Natsu and Gray were here, I would have found them the second I arrived."

"Yeah…" Lucy said. "But I got separated from my other friends. Have you seen them?" Lucy asked.

"Well…who are they?" Erza asks.

"There's two of them. The loud one is Dona..." Lucy cuts herself off confusing Erza.

"Dona?" Erza asked.

"Never mind." Lucy said.

"Anyways, I'm heading back to a village not far from here. They'll be happy to know that the Rathian is dead."

"Is that what that thing is?" Lucy asks pointing to the dead dragon.

"Yes. I wasn't sure what was going to kill you first: The Rathian or its poison." Erza said.

"Wow…thanks for your concern…" Lucy muttered as she follows Erza.

* * *

Meanwhile Donald and Goofy are sitting on a stump and Goofy looks worried while Donald is just laying down.

"Gawrsh, where are we?" Goofy asked. "I sure hope Lucy's okay." He said in concern but Donald gets up.

"Ah, who needs her? We can find the King without her." Donald said while trying to find his staff but then he sees a black furred cat and when the two look at each other they screamed.

The black cat runs away leaving what looks like a Gummi piece and Donald and Goofy hear someone else coming making the two gulp. They see a man wearing an orange colored armor with a long black katana on his back. By the man's side was a white cat wearing green armor carrying a short scythe.

* * *

Erza and Lucy returns to a small village. "This is Pokke Village, Lucy. It's a great place once you know the people." Erza then walks up to a small old lady wearing a white coat.

"Ah, Erza welcome back. Has the Rathian been taken care of?" the old lady asks.

"Yes, that dragon won't be a problem anymore." Erza said much to the old lady's happiness.

"Oh, thank you very much! How can I ever repay you?" she asks.

"You don't have to. I'm just here to help." Erza said.

"And who is this?" the old lady asks.

"This is Lucy, my friend. I found her being attacked by the Rathian." Erza explained.

"Hello, Lucy, I am the Poke Village Chief. You were lucky Erza came at all. Rathians don't hesitate to kill their prey."

"I know." Lucy said.

"Lucy, why don't you follow me to my house." Erza said.

"You already have a house?" Lucy asks.

"Well, it's not exactly my house per say…I share it with someone." Erza and Lucy enter a house. "I'm back, Felynes!" She called out.

That was when five small cats red, blue, yellow, black, and orange, came out.

"Welcome home, Gastranome!" They all shouted.

"Meet my friend, Lucy. She'll be staying with us for a while until she finds her friends." Erza said.

"Nice to meet you, Lucy, nya. We're Gatranome's cooks so expect great meals." The five cats said returning to their kitchen.

"Why do they call you Gastranome?" Lucy asks.

Erza shrugs and says, "I'm not sure. I guess it's a nickname."

"Yes, it represents a Felyne's respect for their master actually." a voice said.

Erza and Lucy turned to the man and his cat who found Donald and Goofy who are behind them man as they enter the house.

"Lucy!" Goofy said with joy.

"Donald! Goofy!" Lucy cheered holding Donald's hands but then Donald turns away from her. "Well that's very mature of you." Lucy said placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm guessing they're your friends too. Dona was it?" Erza asked.

"It's Donald." Donald corrected, "What made you think I was Dona?"

"You're loud." Erza said.

"We're just traveling together." Lucy said.

"A hot girl and a circus of clowns. I feel bad for you…" The man said.

"Who are you calling clowns?!" Donald shouted.

"Luario, be nice." Erza said to the man named Luario.

"To be honest, Gastranome," the white cat said, "I was hoping we could cook that duck, nya."

"I know, Salsa, but he's…too talkative for my tastes." Luario.

"Is everyone going to talk about eating me?!" Donald asked.

"First, cooked in a 400 degree oven, then basted and covered in sweet oily barbeque, and fresh seasonings, salt and pepper, and a sweet olive plant as a topping surrounded by healthy vegetables. Add some fine wine and you'd make the perfect dinner for five." Erza said.

"Yeah, Erza." Lucy said with a sly smile.

Donald then groaned, "I don't feel safe with any of these people…"

"Ah well, the more the merrier. Do make yourselves at home." Luario said.

"Well anyway..." Lucy was cut off by Donald.

"I'm staying!" Donald said and it annoyed Lucy.

Luario then laughed, "Well suite yourself, ducky. Just keep in mind that there are five Feylnes in the kitchen resisting the urge to cook you."

"ANYWAY what happened to you guys?" Lucy asked.

"Well, look what we found." Goofy said showing Lucy the Gummi piece.

"Is that one of those Gummi things you talked about earlier?" Lucy asked.

"Yep. That could mean the King could be here." Goofy said.

"And my friends could be here too." Lucy said.

"Let's work together to find them...for now!" Donald said and Lucy sighs.

"He's still mad about earlier is he?" Lucy asked.

"Yep." Goofy said. "But he's Donald." He added.

"Excuse me…Erza, Luario," the Village Chief called.

Erza, Luario, and the trio exited the house to see the Village Chief.

"Is there something wrong?" Erza asked.

"I'm afraid so. The Diablos has been sighted in the Desert Zone and its wreaking havoc." the Village Chief said.

"We'll get on it right away." Erza said, "Lucy, you stay here."

Lucy took out her Keyblade, "No…I think I can help you out now."

"Lucy…what is that?" Erza asks.

"It's a Keyblade." Lucy answers.

"And Lucy's its wielder." Goofy says.

"Are you sure you can fight?" Erza says.

"I'll be fine, Erza. Let's take care of this Dibloos." Lucy says.

"Diablos." Luario corrected.

"Okay, to the desert, right?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah, follow me." Luario said as he leads the group into the desert.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
